


Sports & Magazines

by MoonlightN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Athlete Dean, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightN/pseuds/MoonlightN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a basketball player.</p><p>Castiel Novak is a photographer at a magazine company.</p><p>It's hard but they make one hell of a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports & Magazines

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta. I apologise in advanced for making bad grammar and errors. Please don't judge harshly and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Everyone loves Dean Winchester and he hates that. Most of them love him not because of his talent but because of his gorgeous face; sandy blonde hair, a pair of greenest eyes that would remind you of a tropical forest, light freckles across his nose and cheeks and kissable lips. So he works very hard to get into the NBA at the age of 20 to prove that he is the real deal despite his looks and when he is officially signed with one of the NBA teams, people start respecting him as a professional basketballer, not a pretty basketballer. 

XXX

Everyone loves Castiel Novak and he is humbly pleased. He knows that people love working with him because he is good at what he does which is photography but unknown to him, it’s also because of his easy-going and humble character. To make a name for himself, he travels and works with different people such as models and fashion designers, you name it. But after years of being a busy photographer, he decides to settle down by working with his family’s company, Novak Publications. 

XXX

Although Dean is a famous athlete, he is a private man. If you watch his interviews and everything, he never talks about his personal life. All they know is that he starts playing basketball since he was 10, he has a brother who’s a lawyer who graduated from Stanford, their parents died and they’re from Lawrence. Whenever the interviewers ask if he has a boyfriend or a girlfriend, he would give his charming smile and cunningly changes the subject. 

After the training season, Dean’s teammates decide to have a drink together before the pre-season starts. When he hears all of their family members and friends are also invited, so Dean instantly grabs his phone to call his brother and his husband. Around 30 minutes later, Dean hears his name being called by a familiar voice. 

‘Dean!’ Sam hugs him tightly. It’s been awhile since he last saw him and Sam is happy he looks a lot better than before. 

‘Hey, Dean-o!’ Sam’s husband, Gabriel smirks as he shakes his hand with him.

Until this day, Dean still couldn’t believe that Sam is married to this goofy, annoying guy. When Sam first introduces Gabriel to him, he thinks it’s a prank but after seeing how Gabriel makes Sam happy (more happy than he was with Jess who cheated on him) and treats him as if he is the most precious candy on Earth, he knows they are perfect for each other. 

‘Where are the rest?’ Sam asks, referring to the usual clique. 

‘Benny is waiting for Andrea, Charlie is on her way, Jo is probably making out with Ash like some horny teenagers and Bobby is probably at the bar, talking to Ellen’ Dean says boringly. The bar belongs to Ellen and her daughter, Jo and it is Bobby, their coach who introduces the bar to Hunters. Since then, the team becomes a regular customer especially Ash who has fallen in love with Jo the first time they meet. 

Gabriel scoffs loudly, ‘When is he going to make a move? Because if he doesn’t, I’m going to do something about it!’ he’s already making his way to the bar but is stopped when Sam pulls him back.

‘Don’t you dare. I’m not ready to lose you yet’ Sam gives him a pointed look. 

‘Yeah, Bobby will kill you in a second’ he smirks evilly at him.

‘Woah, okay. Not going to do anything’ he raises his hands in mock-surrender. 

‘What’s up, bitches!’ Charlie walked towards their table with beers in her hands.

‘Hey, Char. Where were you from?’

‘Gilda’s’ 

Dean looks at her as he wiggles his eyebrows, ‘Ohhh, care to elaborate?’ 

Charlie’s face starts becoming red as her hair, ‘N-Nothing much. It’s too early for me to say anything’

‘Hmm’ he comments and drops the subject. As long as his favourite girl is happy, he is happy as well. 

They talk, laugh and even dance until Dean receives a text message at 10pm. 

*Hello, Dean*

Dean chuckles at the adorable message and replies in a second.

*Hello to you too ;)*

*Are you having fun at the bar?*

*Kinda. Where are you? Are you still at work?*

A minute later, Dean receives an image of two bottles of beer, a packet of unmade popcorn and a few DVD of Star Wars and another text.

*Well, I got back home early… I know that you’re celebrating but do you want to have a movie date with me after you’re done..?*

By now, Dean is grinning widely and starts to pack up his stuffs. 

*Going home in 5, angel ;)*

‘Where are you going?’ Sam raises his eyebrow when Dean slings his duffle bag over his shoulder.

‘I’m going to go home because…’ he makes a dramatic pause, ‘I have a movie date’ he says proudly.

‘Pfft, can’t believe that you’re bailing on us just for a movie date’ Sam says but there’s no malice in his tone.

‘Hey, it’s not easy to see my man at home. We both have been busy alright’ 

‘Yeah yeah, whatever you say lover boy’ Charlie smirks. 

Dean waves his hand at everyone and says his thanks at Ellen for the food before heading out. He ducks his head to avoid meeting the gazes of paparazzi until he reaches his Impala which he calls Baby. It’s no surprise that Dean leaves the bar or any other bars/nightclubs before 1am for the last 3 years and luckily no one notices the subtle change and Dean is glad for that.

‘Can’t wait to go home’ Dean smiles widely to himself until he drives to his apartment loft.

XXX

‘Cassie!’ 

Castiel groans when he hears the very familiar voice. He hates going to work in the morning and the first person he bumps into today is the most annoying person he ever met. 

‘What do you want, Gabe?’ he looks at him boringly.

Gabriel swings his short arm around his shoulder and if Castiel is in a good mood, he would laugh at how awkward they look like.

‘You’re coming with me!’ he announces and drags his brother away without listening to his protest.

‘What? I can’t, Gabe! I have to see Balth’ 

‘Don’t worry, he only wants you to be the photographer for Hey Sports’

‘Okay…’ he says unconvincingly and continues, ‘So, where are we going?’

‘To the studio, of course’ 

‘But I need the file, Gabe!’ he says in exasperation. 

When Gabriel waves his hand that’s holding the file, Castiel tries to grab it but the writer quickly pulls the file away.

‘I’ll give it to you when we get there, kiddo!’ he winks and drags him to the studio.

Once they reach the studio, Gabriel shoves the file into Castiel’s hands before running away.

‘Have fun~!’ he whistles loudly in content.

Castiel walks inside the studio as he reads the file and when he sees the name of the model, he literally halts his steps.

‘Mr. Novak, are you okay?’ Castiel’s manager, James asks worriedly.

‘Yes, I’m fine James. Has everyone arrived yet?’ he looks around and frowns when he doesn’t see the person he’s going to take pictures of. 

‘Yes, Mr. Novak. Mr. Dean Winchester is getting ready in the changing room’

Castiel nods his head, ‘Please remember that he is a basketballer, not a model. So I don’t want him to look fake because of the makeup’ 

‘Duly noted. I’m going to check up on him now’ 

Then, Castiel makes his way to the centre of the studio to set up his cameras and lighting. He nearly drops his camera when a deep voice greets him from behind.

‘Castiel Novak?’

Castiel stares at God’s beautiful creation that’s standing in front of him for a good one minute before clearing his throat awkwardly, ‘Yes… But you can call me Castiel’ he extends his hand.

‘I like your name. Do you mind if I call you Cas? I’m Dean Winchester by the way’ 

Castiel couldn’t help but to chuckle, ‘I think everyone in this room knows your name, Mr. Winchester. You are after all a famous NBA player. That’s why you’re here, are you not?’

Dean blushes at his statement, ‘R-Right… And please call me Dean’ he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

‘I would like you to stand in front of the camera please. On that spot’ he points to the X sign on the floor. 

‘Okay’ 

‘Is this your first time doing a photoshoot?’ Castiel asks when he notices how awkward Dean is.

‘Honestly? No. But it’s my first time here’

Castiel gives him an assuring smile, ‘Don’t worry, Dean, just try to relax. You’re not going to have any difficult poses, so don’t worry. If it helps, the black t-shirt looks good on you’

When Dean sees his smile, he feels the tension is leaving his body almost immediately, ‘Alright, Cas’ he blushes discreetly.

The first few photographs look awkward but after Castiel gives his encouragements and smiles, Dean feels more comfortable and relaxed that his photographs turn out better and beautiful.

‘Can I make a suggestion here?’ someone asks.

Castiel rolls his eyes at the uninvited guest, ‘What, Gabe? We’re busy’ 

‘Why don’t you let Mr. Dean Winchester wear a suit? Like his previous photoshoot’ Gabriel says casually while twirling the lollipop in his mouth but the look on his face is mischievous.

‘No!’ Castiel protests loudly making everyone to jump in surprised including Dean.

Castiel clears his throat, ‘I mean for this issue, I want to keep it simple and casual, not classy and sophisticated’ he then looks at the athlete, ‘And Dean, I heard from one of your interviews that you  
wanted people to look at your talent and not your looks. Am I correct?’

‘Yeah, I did’ he nods his head in agreement.

‘So I feel like if you wear a suit, it would defeat the purpose’ 

‘You’re right. Plus, I don’t like wearing suits’ he shrugs his shoulder. 

Gabriel who stands beside Castiel scoffs, ‘If you don’t want to share, just say so’ he mutters quietly but Castiel and Dean hear him perfectly judging from Castiel’s stormy look and Dean’s raised eyebrow.

‘Don’t you have work to do?’ 

‘Nope but I have an interview later’ Gabriel thinks for a moment before smiling happily, ‘I think I might call my husband while waiting’ 

‘I don’t think it’s appropriate to call him while he’s working’ 

‘But he’s the only one who is willing to entertain me at any time of day’ 

‘That’s why he’s YOUR husband, not MINE’ he says loudly causing everyone in the room laughs. 

Castiel gives an apologetic smile at Dean, ‘Sorry about my brother, Dean. Let’s just take a few more photos and we’re done’ he focuses back on his work when he realises he’s procrastinating. 

After the photoshoot is done, Dean changes into his normal clothes and goes to Castiel who is looking through the picture at the computer with his colleagues. 

‘Can I see the pictures?’ Dean smiles nervously as he stood a feet away from them.

Castiel gives a warm smile at him and gestures him to come closer, ‘Of course’

Dean let out a gasp at the pictures of him, ‘Is that me..?’

‘Yes, Dean, it’s you’ he chuckles softly.

‘It’s beautiful. I-I mean not me but the photographs that you took’

‘The photographs are beautiful because of the person in them and that person is you, Dean'

Hearing those words coming out from Castiel’s mouth makes Dean’s heart skips a beat, ‘T-Thank you, Cas’

‘Dean, we have to go’ Charlie, the team’s manager walks up to him. 

‘Yeah, alright. It’s a pleasure working with you, Cas’ he extends his hand.

‘The pleasure is mine, Dean. Good luck for your games’ he shakes his hand and lets his own lingers before pulling away. 

Once they’re outside, Charlie beams at him, ‘Dean, I swear to God, you looked so hot in there. If I’m straight I would definitely want you’

‘Sorry, Char, but that would be unrequited’ he teases making Charlie rolls her eyes.

‘Of course, it would. Especially when you have someone as hot as you. I’m amazed that you can handle your hormones excellently because if I was you… Damn, I don’t think I want to imagine what I’m going to do’

Dean starts to bush, ‘S-Shut up!’

‘Make me’ she gives a slight nudge before heading towards a small meeting room. 

Inside the meeting room, there are only two people; Gabriel and another woman. 

‘Ah yes, Mr. Dean Winchester. Come in and please have a seat’ he gestures at the two empty seats across him. 

‘Let me introduce you to my little camerawoman, Jessica but we all call her Jess. Sigh, the irony huh’ he gives them a knowing smile.

‘Hmm’ Dean looks at him, unimpressed. 

‘Hello, I’m Jess’ she introduces herself shyly and points at the camera tripod, ‘This is for reference purposes. Only Gabriel and I could hold the video, so don’t worry about the confidentiality’ 

‘Oh, don’t worry. If something goes wrong, we know who to look for’ Dean looks at his brother-in-law pointedly. 

Gabriel clears his throat and when he’s about to start with the interview, he sees Castiel walking by.

‘Cassie!’ he calls his brother’s name loudly.

Castiel looks to his side and squints his eyes while tilting his head curiously, ‘What do you want, Gabe?’

‘Come inside and join the interview! It’s rare to have Mr. Dean Winchester here’ 

Castiel looks at him suspiciously and considering that he wouldn’t do anything stupid, the photographer agrees and walks in.

‘I hope I’m not imposing’ 

‘No, of course not’ Dean says hurriedly causing Gabriel to smirk and Charlie to snicker. Both are done LOUDLY.

‘Well then, shall we start?’ Gabriel claps his hands.

They start with simple questions and move on to knee injury that Dean had 2 and half years ago.

‘Was it hard for you? Since people were so sure that you would enter the final season and win the big game’

Dean is used to these questions but today the interview feels more personal.

‘God, you have no idea. I never had that kind of injury before and when I did, I felt like my career was over. That it was a sign for me to give up’

‘But what changed?’

Dean looked briefly at Castiel before looking back at Gabriel and everyone sees it except for Jess who’s too busy with her phone.

‘The support I received. Although my brother just got married, he and my brother-in-law gave so much support and visited me every day during my stay at the hospital’ he states and it makes Gabriel smile proudly.

‘Not only them but my friends too’ he looks at Castiel when he says “friends”.

‘I knew that it wasn’t anyone’s fault but I still yelled at them because I was mad. I was mad because I failed. I was mad because I was weak. I thought quitting and retiring were the best option. But someone told me that “the moment you’re ready to quit is usually the moment right before a miracle happens”’ Dean pauses to take a breather and that’s when Castiel chuckles softly. To others like Jess, it would seem like he is mocking the athlete but the rest knows better.

Castiel clears his throat, ‘I’m sorry’ he says hoarsely. 

Dean glares at him for his rude interruption as his face becomes red due to embarrassment. Nonetheless, he continues but this time with a softer voice, ‘I didn’t believe them (him) but that miracle did happen. I succeeded my first stage of rehab after trying for a couple of weeks. You have no idea how happy I was and they (he) were really proud of me for working hard. They (He) might not know this but I think the reason I survived to this day was because of them (him), because they stayed with me without failure, because they (he) were very patient when I threw tantrums like an immature brat, because they (he) didn’t leave when I was at rock bottom and…’

When he looks at Castiel, the photographer is looking at him in astonishment.

‘Because I met someone who I truly love me for who I am and someone I would be willing to risk my career and life for’ Dean has a soft smile on his face and yet it shows a lot of emotions; love, admiration and longing. Castiel stares back at him with his own smile on his face. 

They stare at each other for God knows how long before Charlie fakes a cough.

‘That’s what family is for right. Like how you did for your brother’ Gabriel says with a smirk. 

‘Ah yes! My brother, Sammy’ he chuckles uncomfortably and sends a quick thank you glance at Gabriel.

‘So, what’s your resolution for this season?’

Dean’s usual self returns, ‘This is going to be my comeback season. I will prove to everyone that I have become better than before and my team would win the big game’ 

‘Getting ambitious, aren’t we?’ Gabriel raises his eyebrow almost challengingly but Dean takes no offence to that.

Dean smirks as he shrugs his shoulder, ‘Go big or go home, man’

‘Well then, I wish your team all the best and I think it’s the best if we end the interview now’ Gabriel writes something in his notebook before packing up.  
Castiel stands up to make his departure, ‘Thank you for having me here. If I could be honest here, your interview just now was very inspiring’ he says truthfully.

‘T-Thank you, Cas. I was just telling the truth. No lies’ he replies shyly.

Realising that they were still holding hands, Castiel pulls his hand away slowly, ‘I… Hmm, I better get going. Gabe, I’ll see you later’ he says and makes his way out hurriedly.

‘Bye, baby bro~!’ he chirps teasingly.

‘It was a nice interview. Thanks for coming, guys. I hope I can see you again’ he gives a nod at Charlie and a wink at Dean.

‘Let’s go, Jess’ 

‘Yes, Mr. Novak’ she nods her head dutifully and follows him from behind.

Once they leave, Charlie starts fanning herself dramatically, ‘Fuh, can you feel that?’

‘What?’ Dean asks curiously.

‘That UST though. It was too thick that I thought I was going to be drowned’ she teases while poking his side.

Dean rolls his eyes, ‘Ha ha, very funny’ he says sarcastically.

‘But that speech of yours was sweet though. I almost cried. Almost!’

‘Shut up, Charlie. Let’s just go’

Since Dean has a day-off today, he decides to head to the gym before going home. He knows that he is completely healed but better safe than sorry right. While Charlie is driving the team’s van, Dean receives a text.

*I also met someone who I want to give all my attention and love to and I would be willing to give anything as long as that someone gets to play the sports he does best*

Dean tries to hide his blush but fails because his face becomes redder as he reads the text over and over again.

‘What’s up with you?’ Charlie looks at him weirdly.

‘Nothing’ he says with an usual high pitch voice and ignores Charlie’s mumbles of “You make me want to puke endlessly. Fucking cute looking couple”.

*You don’t have to tease me. I know what I said was embarrassing and to make things worse, I said it in front of Gabriel. I bet he is talking to Sam now about it*

*Babe, what I said is true and it will forever be true. If it makes you better, I really think it was a lovely speech and I would ask Gabriel for a copy. Also, that’s my favourite interview of yours so far*

Dean laughs giddily and curls his body into a ball at his co-pilot’s seat with his back facing Charlie.

‘Oh God, help me to survive today’ Charlie groans in annoyance.

‘Shut the fuck up, Charlie’ he hisses and continues to laugh.

‘You shut the fuck up’ she hisses back but Dean doesn’t reply her.

*How do I know that you really mean that?*

*Oh you have no idea how ;) I’m going to prove it to you tonight that you can’t even remember your name the next day*

*Fuck*

*That’s what I’m planning to do, yes. So please be patient until tonight. You can do that right, baby?*

Dean groans as he feels little Dean twitches in pain.

‘Don’t tell me you’re sexting with me by your side?’

He clears his throat, ‘What? Of course not’ he says and sits up straight, trying to make himself comfortable. 

‘You’re gross’ she scrunches her nose in disgust. All she gets in return is a middle finger.

*Please come home early*

*I’ll try, I promise. I would leave this boring company as soon as possible*

XXX

Everything is great for the Hunters team; they win all the pre-season games, they improve tremendously and their performances are getting better and better each day until the third game. Dean is about to throw the ball to Benny when one of the rival’s teammates bumps into him causing him to fall wrongly on the ground.

‘ARGHHH!’ he groans in pain loudly.

They have a 5 minutes breaks as Bobby runs towards him.

‘Where do you hurt, boy?!’ he asks and sees Dean clutching his left wrist.

‘Can you stand up?’ 

Seeing how Dean nods his head, he helps him walk to the bench.

‘Ash, you go now!’ he instructs while inspecting Dean’s injury. Sam and Gabriel who are at the front row are already running towards them when they see what has happened. 

‘Call the damn medics!’ Bobby looks at the couple. Gabriel nods his head and rushes to look for the medics while Sam stays. After a couple of minutes, they arrive and Bobby makes way for them.

 

‘He has sprained wrist. We have to send him to the hospital for further inspection’ the woman informs them.

‘Let us take him to the hospital’ Sam volunteers and after receiving a nod from her, he and Gabriel usher Dean out from the court. Nobody says a word during the trip to the hospital, only Dean’s groan and cursing are heard. 

‘Do not call him’ Dean warns them before going into the emergency room. 

‘Gabe…’ Sam turns to his husband with a pair of puppy eyes.

‘Nope, I don’t want to get killed by the angry Dean. So no way I’m going to look at your adorable annoying puppy eyes’

‘Either way, we would get killed so might as well we call him. You know he was supposed to be at the court today and he had told us to tell him if anything happened to Dean. And guess what.  
Something happened!’ 

‘Okay’ he tries to calm him down.

‘We’ll call him after we listen to what the doctors have to say’ 

Sam looks at him to protest but when he sees the pointed look on Gabriel’s face, he nods his head reluctantly, ‘Fine…’ he says.

A few minutes later, a doctor walks out from the room.

 

‘Mr. Winchester?’

‘Yes?’ Sam instantly stands in front of her and looks at her expectantly.

‘He sprained his wrist and luckily it’s his left, not his right. But he has to stay for the night for further inspections. I’m going to say this straight; that boy has a temper and I bet on my mother’s grave that he is currently throwing tantrums when you see him in his room’

‘Yeah, he can have a temper when he is injured’ he looks at the doctor apologetically.

‘Then, I’ll leave the two of you to him’ she excuses herself.

When she leaves, Sam looks at Gabriel, ‘Call him’

‘Copy that, boss’ he takes out his phone to dial a certain number.

After he hangs up, he warns, ‘We see Dean and if he starts turning into a monster, we run. We run and never look back. You hear me, Sasquatch?’ 

‘Right. We see. We run’ he nods his head seriously.

Before entering Dean’s room, the couple takes a few deep breath, ‘Alright, we can do this’ Sam assures themselves.

‘Yes, we can. It’s just Dean right’ Gabriel chuckles nervously.

‘Right. Just Dean’ he sighs heavily and walks in hand-in-hand with Gabriel.

‘Hey, Dean. How are you doing?’

(Castiel’s side)

Castiel is not in a good mood today. He is supposed to have a day-off because it’s the weekend for God’s sake but no, Balthazar makes him stay because he has an important model that has her  
schedule packed and that day is the only day she is free. After the photoshoot, Castiel is about to go back to his office to review the photographs before sending them to Balthazar for approval when he suddenly receives a call from Gabriel.

‘Cassie!’ Gabriel greets him and instantly he knows something is wrong because Gabriel is chirpier than usual. When he is chirpier, he is nervous. When he is nervous, something bad happens.

‘Gabe, get to the point’ he says bluntly.

Gabriel chuckles nervously and that’s a big giveaway, ‘Oh, you know me so well Cassie’

‘Gabriel!’ he hisses loudly as he is getting worried that he starts nibbling his fingers.

‘You might want to come to St. Angel Hospital. Your boyfriend sprained his wrist and you know how he is with injuries’ he explains cautiously.

‘Send me the room number. I’m coming now’ he then hangs up before Gabriel could say anything.

Editing and reviewing can fucking wait.

 

He gives a quick text to Balthazar that he is done with the photoshoot and the things that need to be done is going to have to wait because he is going to the hospital.

(At Room 119, St. Angel Hospital)

‘Sam! Gabe!’ Castiel greet the two men who are standing outside of the room.

‘Hey, Cas’ Sam waves his hand sadly.

‘Cassie, thank God you’re here. You’re the only person who can calm that guy down’

‘Yes, Cas’ Sam agrees, ‘We were kicked out and yelled. We didn’t know what to do anymore. It wasn’t like it was a major injury’ 

‘You know he didn’t mean what he said. He is just angry and devastated. This is supposed to be his comeback season remember’ he tries to console him.

‘I know…’ he said understandingly.

‘If you may excuse me’ he nods at the room and when Sam and Gabriel nod back, he cautiously make his way inside.

The room looks like a warzone with pillows all over the floor and a motionless person sitting on the bed. Castiel slowly puts down his bag on the floor and walks towards the man’s bed but stops when  
he is a few feet away.

‘Hello, Dean’ he greets the man softly with his gravelly voice.

Dean jumps in surprised and when he looks to his side, his eyes widen, ‘C-Cas?’ he says hoarsely.

‘Yes. I’m here now, Dean’ he smiles. The usual smile that Dean loves so much.

Seeing Castiel in the same room as him is overwhelming and he feels all the walls that he built earlier have been broken. He doesn’t know how or why but only Castiel has that effect on him. Whenever  
Castiel is around, he lets his guards down and he feels like he can be himself. It is scary because when he’s like that, he is vulnerable but he doesn’t care because he trusts Castiel to pick up the pieces  
and catches him if he falls. Like now. 

‘C-Cas…’ he calls his name with more confident but at the same more broken.

‘Oh baby, I’m sorry’ he says sincerely and closes the distance between them. Feeling bold, he leans in to hug the vulnerable man.

Dean’s body is trembling and his voice is shaking, ‘I hate myself. I’m too weak to play basketball. I only fell once and the next thing I know is I’m at this bloody hospital. I knew I shouldn’t…’

Castiel quickly shuts him up by kissing him softly on the lips. It is sweet and salty (because of Dean’s tears) but mostly it’s sweet. 

‘I would have to keep kissing you if you continue talking like that about yourself. So you better stop’ he gently wipes Dean’s tears with both of his thumbs. Seeing Dean cry is normal for Castiel but he  
sure hates seeing it. 

‘Cas, this is serious. Look at me. I sprained my wrist during the pre-season. Pre-season! It’s not even the real game. I know I’m always useless and…’ Castiel shuts him up again and the kiss this time is  
longer but before Dean moans into the kiss, Castiel pulls away.

‘I told you to stop, didn’t I’ he raises his eyebrow, as if he dares Dean to disobey him.

Dean sighs as he looks down at his injury, ‘But I still hate this’ he gestures at his wrist.

Castiel leans forward to hug him and used his right hand to brush Dean’s hair softly, ‘I hate it too because it makes you sad. But you know what you can do? You can get your wrist heal fast by not exert  
too much force on it and then you can kick some assbutt during the regular season and playoffs’ he looks at him confidently.

Dean couldn’t help but to chuckle, ‘I love it when you say assbutt’

‘Only in front of you though’ he kissed his forehead.

‘Hey, Cas?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Can you ask Bobby if I can go home? I wanna go home, with you. I don’t want to be here’ he looks at him pleadingly. 

‘I’ll see what I can do. But just don’t throw anything while I’m gone okay’ he stands up and starts to pick up all the pillows that are lying on the floor.

‘I can’t promise if you’re not back in 15’ he smirks evilly.

‘Dean’ he deadpans.

‘Alright, alright. I promise’ he rolls his eyes affectionately.

When Castiel walks out, he is bombarded with questions.

‘Is he okay now?’

‘How is he?’

‘Did he punch you?’

‘Gabe…’ he looks at him with a stoic expression. 

‘He is okay. He just wants to go home’ 

‘Well, Bobby is on the way here. The team won by the way’

Castiel smiles, ‘I’m sure Dean is happy to hear that’

‘Boys!’ someone calls.

‘Is he okay?’ Bobby asks when he stands close to them.

‘Dean is fine, just sprained his left wrist’ 

‘Also’ Castiel interrupts, ‘He wants to go home today’

Bobby sighs, ‘That wouldn’t be a surprise. Well, you guys wait here and I’ll talk to the doctor’

(15 minutes later)

‘Dean guess what?!’ Sam bursts inside the room excitedly.

‘What the fuck?!’ Dean jumps in surprised and glares at his brother, ‘Didn’t you learn how to knock, Sammy?!’

‘Sorry’ he looks at him sheepishly before his excited face returns, ‘The doctor says you can go home today!’

Dean perks up at the news and is already standing, ‘Really? Awesome! But…’ he looks over Sam’s shoulder and sees no one.

‘Where’s Cas?’ he frowns.

‘Cassie is with Bobby, talking to the doctor’ Gabriel explains and looks at Dean with a wide smirk, ‘Didn’t know you’re a very clingy man, Mr. Winchester’ he teases.

‘Shut it, Novak’ he hisses.

‘Excuse you but the name is Winchester-Novak. In case if you forget, I married your brother’ he wraps his arm possessively around Sam.

‘Whatever. Like I give a damn’ he rolls his eyes.

‘Dean?’ Castiel walks into the room and smiles when he sees the athlete standing by the bed.

‘Are you ready to go home?’

‘Hell yeah’ he smirks.

‘Good. Sam, Gabe, thank you for calling me. I really appreciate it’ he smiles gratefully.

‘No problem, Cas’ Sam pats his back.

‘You owe us lunch, Cassie. You didn’t know how we dealt with monster Dean earlier’ 

Dean on the other hand glares at his brother-in-law, ‘I will fucking smite you the next time I see you’

‘That’s enough, guys’ Castiel says firmly and gives a pointed look at Dean, ‘Let’s just go home, Dean. You don’t want to stay here than longer than you want to’ 

‘Fine but you’ll be making dinner though’ 

‘Of course, babe. Burgers and a whole pie’

Dean grins widely at him and leans in to kiss him on the cheek, ‘I knew I love you for a reason’

‘You love me for many reasons, Dean’ he said matter-of-factly. 

‘Right back at you, Cas’ he winks. 

‘Do they know they’re gross? Because if they don’t, I would like to remind them’ Gabriel scrunches his nose in disgust.

Sam chuckles, ‘Come on, Gabe. Let’s go home. Do you want me to make you burgers and a whole pie too?’ he teases and laughs harder when Gabriel glares at him.

‘I don’t want those. Eww!’ 

Then, a mischievously grin appears on his face, ‘But I do want something though’

‘What?’ he looks at him curiously.

‘A 6’ 5’’ tall moose who is a lawyer’ he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Sam scoffs and nudges Gabriel’s shoulder with his, ‘You’re ridiculous’

‘And that’s why you love me’

‘Unfortunately I do’ he plants a quick kiss before walking away.

XXX

It’s finally the NBA finals and everyone is excited and nervous about it especially Castiel. Ever since Dean’s minor injury, the athlete works harder without straining his wrist and for the last couple of weeks, he has trouble sleeping because he is too nervous. Luckily Castiel is there to wrap his arms around him and sooth him by saying some comforting words. What it seems like forever, the final game has finally arrived and Castiel takes a day-off as well as Gabriel and Sam. 

‘Fuck I’m nervous’ 

Ignoring his husband’s statement, Sam turns to Castiel who has been quiet for the past minutes, ‘Cas, everything is going to be perfect. He will win’ he rubs his back to show some comfort.

‘Yeah, I know he will’ Castiel nods his head.

Seeing that his baby brother is still feeling jumpy, Gabriel tries to distract him, ‘Did I tell you that I frigging LOVE the front row? God, I love the view! I can see the players well from here than from the usual row we usually sit’ 

‘The players’ asses you mean’ Sam looks at him pointedly. 

Gabriel waves his index finger, ‘No, honey. Their asses are not pretty as yours’ he says lewdly.

After hearing that, Castiel wants nothing more than to buy Clorox and bleach his ears.

‘You’re exceptionally gross, Gabe’ Castiel groans irritatingly.

At the same time, Sam hisses at him as his face turns red, ‘Gabriel!’ 

‘Come on, Sasquatch. You know you love it when I talk like that’ he coos teasingly.

‘Fuck off, Gabe’ he says but there’s no malice in his tone.

They have another 10 minutes before the game starts, so Castiel takes the time to send a quick text to Dean.

*Hey, babe. All the best for today. I know that you can kick their assbutt ;)*

A minute later, Dean replies.

*You promised some mind-blowing sex after the game. Don’t you dare forget!*

Castiel chuckles. They haven’t had sex in three months because Castiel wants Dean to focus on his training and games, so all they do is making out which makes Dean complain in frustration after their  
small sexual activity. 

*Really, Dean? That’s all you can think of?*

*Hey, I have my needs and you didn’t give me any!*

*Alright, baby, I’ll give you everything you need and make you feel like you’re in paradise. I also will take you away straight after the game and won’t even let you celebrate with them. How about that?  
;)*

*How are you so sure that we’re going to win?*

*Because I made a deal with the devil* 

Castiel then sends another text.

*You are the most talented and hardworking player I’ve ever met and you never give up. You’re also beautiful, not just because of your looks but because of your pure personality*

*How did I get so lucky to have you as a boyfriend, Dean?*

*Geez, Cas. You should quit being a photographer and pursue being a romance writer. You’re such a sap, you know that*

Castiel could imagine Dean rolling his eyes when he reads his text. Then, his phone beeps.

*I should be the lucky one, Cas*

*You’re not lucky. You just deserve as much love as you give to people and I’m happy to give my love to you*

*Pfft, don’t try to make everything sounds romantic. I have to go now. See you after the game?*

*Alright, see you after the game. Good luck and make me proud, babe*

*Having you’re here is all the luck I need ;)*

‘Who’s the romantic one now?’ Castiel scoffs lightly and keeps his phone inside his pocket when the announcer announces that the game is starting in 5 minutes. 

After 10 minutes, all the Hunters players make their way out and their supporters start cheering loudly to show them their support and that also includes Castiel, Sam and Gabriel. Since Dean knows where their seats are, he looks at the front row seats until he fixes his gaze on a pair of incredibly blue eyes. Feeling bold that night, he winks at the gorgeous man who smirks in response. Castiel on the other hand tries hard not to smile widely and laugh when he hears some supporters behind him squealing happily, saying that Dean Winchester just winks at them and how he looks so hot when winking.

(A few hours later)

Dean receives the ball, squares his shoulders and squeezes off the three, releasing the ball with 0.4 seconds on the clock.

During that time of the game, it’s the most nerve wrecking moment in Castiel’s entire life. No, wait. Everyone’s entire life.

The basketball player throws his arms in the air afterwards as if he knows the ball is going in. 

‘It’s in…’ he breathes tremblingly. That’s all Dean can think of when he sees the ball going in perfectly.

‘…AND HE SCORED! DEAN WINCHESTER SCORED!’

‘WHO WOULD’VE GUESS THAT HIS COMEBACK COULD MAKE HIS TEAM WIN THE NBA CHAMPIONSHIP!’

Dean’s mind goes blank. He just stands on the court in disbelieved and motionless after hitting the game-winning three pointer as time expires to win the NBA championship. He couldn’t hear anything they say or feel anything when Bobby and his teammates envelop him in a tight hug. 

He couldn’t believe it. 

Before the shot, the rival’s player, Alastair hits a double-clutch three with 4.7 seconds to go to tie the game at 74–74 but because of him, he gives his team a 77–74 win over Demons. 

The Dean Winchester who had knee injury. 

The Dean Winchester who almost gave up. 

The Dean Winchester who was a fat, chubby kid from Lawrence. 

But it’s the same Dean Winchester who makes his team win. 

It is too surreal, Dean thinks.

‘DEAN!’ someone yells his name and when he turns around, his brother is running towards him.

Sam hugs him and Dean swears his little brother is sniffling, ‘Oh God, I can’t believe you won! You are awesome, man!’ 

‘Honestly, I can’t believe it too. I think this is a dream, Sammy’

‘Believe all you want, Dean-o! But this is real’ Gabriel smirks proudly at his brother-in-law.

Oh fuck, Castiel!

 

‘Cas! Where is he?!’ Dean looks around frantically for his brother.

‘At his seat. When you made the three pointer, he stood at his place without moving an inch. I nearly thought he was dead but luckily he was breathing’

‘Okay, I’m going to…’ he is about to look for him but it seems he doesn’t have to when his boyfriend is walking towards him. Dean smiles to himself when he finally notices Castiel wearing the blue  
plaid shirt that he loves.

Dean frowns in concerned when he notices how pale Castiel is and when he looks closely, his hands are shaking badly. 

‘Hello, Dean’ Castiel greets him with his voice deeper and lower than normal that sends shiver down his spine. It takes all Dean’s strength not to wobble like a baby.

Those blue eyes look at him and Dean could have swear they could see through his very soul. They stands there, green eyes locking with blue ones, saying nothing but everything at the same time. Dean is trying hard not to grab Castiel’s shirt collar and pulls him down to kiss him passionately. Little does he know, Castiel’s thinking the same thing as well. It takes every ounce of his willpower to keep from devouring his body with his eyes and leaving marks on his tanned skin. 

Eventually, Dean speaks up, ‘We won, Cas. We actually… Won’ his voice wavers.

Castiel shows him his small genuine smile but Dean knows he is too damn proud of him, ‘I told you that you’re going to win’ 

‘Thank you for making a deal with the devil’ he jokes.

‘God, I really want to ravish that lips of yours’ he growls. When Dean unconsciously licks his lips, he feels Castiel’s eyes are tracing the movement of his tongue. 

Dean could feel his ears burning with how hard he is blushing, ‘Then, why aren’t you doing it?’ he whispers that only both of them could hear. They both are a private person and when they first start dating, they don’t think it’s necessary to announce their relationship to the public, so they keep it to themselves and only tell their close family and friends. They keep it low and the next thing you know they are already in a 2 year relationship. 

‘Because I have a better plan for you’ 

When Dean looks up, Castiel is already on his knee. When some people notice what is going on, they spread the words and in the next minute, most of them take out their phones to record the moment and make some space for the couple. Cameras are flashing and the people except the family and friends/teammates have their eyes widen in shocked and disbelieved.

‘Dean Winchester…’ he calls his boyfriend’s name softly as he takes Dean’s left hand while his other free hand takes out a small box from his pocket.

‘When I first laid my eyes on you at my brother’s wedding, I felt like you were more beautiful than the wedding. No offence, Gabe’ he smirks at Gabriel who just rolls his eyes.  
When Dean chuckles, Castiel takes a deep breath and continues, ‘When we met 3 years ago, it was tough for both of us especially you. But look where we are now babe, two years and going strong. We spent most of our dates at home and even if we went out, we just stargazed in the middle of nowhere and sometimes on the rooftops, we played basketball although it was more like you teaching me and we had random midnight drives with your Baby if one of us can’t sleep. Despite our busy schedule, we made time for each other and I loved each and every second of it because as long as you were there with me, in my arms, I was more than happy. Dean, I could confidently say that you’re my soulmate, because when I look into your eyes, I can see a reflection of the two of us growing old together. To others, you are a family, a friend, a teammate and an athlete. But to me, you are someone I want to share the rest of my life with. So, will you please marry me? I promise I won’t be grumpy in the morning and let you watch your Dr. Sexy although it’s my turn to choose’ Castiel opens the ring box and presents a streamline two-row band ring with dark green diamonds in front of his hopefully future fiancé.

From the moment Castiel kneels, Dean has start tearing up and as he listens to his proposal, he chokes on his sobs. To make himself more embarrassed, Dean hitches his breath loudly when he sees the perfect ring in front of his eyes. First, winning the NBA championship and now this?! It’s impossible to get so lucky like this, Dean thinks. But Dean isn’t in doubt because from the first moment he sees Castiel, he has his answer and is definite about it.

‘Yes! Oh my fucking God, yes!’ Dean is overwhelmed with affection and love. Everyone cheers loudly at his answer and when he notices that Gabriel and Sam are tearing up from the corner of his eyes, he knows he finally has something to tease them with. Payback’s a bitch, bitch.

‘Really?’ Castiel stares at him in disbelieved as he stands up. By now, everyone starts to leave them alone and scatters around. 

Dean laughs when he sees him titling his head as if he’s examining Dean to see if he’s telling the truth or not, ‘I must be crazy if I say no, Cas. Are you going to put the ring on my finger now or do I have to do it myself?’ he feigns annoyance.

‘Is this the person I just proposed to?’ he rolls his eyes affectionately and slides the ring through Dean’s wedding finger. 

Dean grins at him, ‘Too late, Cas. You can’t back out now’

Castiel pretends to sigh and closes the distance between them by taking a step forward, ‘Oh damn. I was about to trade you for a pie’ he jokes as he wraps his arms around Dean’s waist.

‘Hey, that’s mean!’ he hit his arm before wrapping his own around his fiancé’s neck. 

‘But I have a question though’ he looks at him curiously.

‘Hmm?’

‘Is this plan better than only ravishing your lips?’ he whispers seductively.

‘You know what the best plan is?’ he says with a mischievous on his face.

‘What is that, Mr. Fiancé?’

‘When you can do both’ Dean whispers back and leans in to kiss Castiel passionately.

Castiel moans and feels his mouth is melting, ‘God, you have to stop Dean or else I’ll have to jump on you in front of these people’ he growls lowly. 

‘Then do it’ he dares.

Castiel grumbles as he pulls Dean away from the stadium as quickly as he could before other people notice their disappearance, ‘Fucking Dean Winchester and his shameless public sex’ 

He laughs wholeheartedly, ‘You love public sex especially in the parking lot’ he says teasingly.


End file.
